The present invention relates to an ink jet system printer and, more particularly, to a print control for enhancing the print quality in an ink jet system printer.
Generally, in an ink jet system printer, a character pattern is formed in a 5 .times. 7 dot matrix structure or in a 7 .times. 9 dot matrix structure. In such a dot matrix structure, though it is not preferable, distance between two adjacent dots along oblique lines in the dot matrix pattern is unavoidably longer than distance between two adjacent dots along the lateral or vertical line in the dot matrix pattern. These differences of spacing between two adjacent dots reduce the visibility of the printed character.
To minimize the above defects, it has been proposed to increase the necessary number of dots constituting a dot matrix pattern to thereby reduce the spacing between two adjacent dots in the dot matrix pattern. However, the printing velocity becomes slow as the dot number required in the dot matrix pattern increases, or the dot size becomes unavoidably small as the dot number required in the dot matrix pattern increases, which also damages the visibility of the printed character. Moreover, even when the dot number required in the dot matrix pattern is increased, the distance between two adjacent dots along oblique lines in the dot matrix pattern is still longer than the distance between two adjacent dots along the lateral or vertical line in the dot matrix pattern.